The McNally and Callaghan Family
by Stop-Police
Summary: AU: Andy McNally and Jules Callaghan are Cousins basically sisters. With the help of Sam Braddock, Jules sets up Andy with an old Army buddy named Nick Collins.


McNally and Callaghan Family

I walked into a small café to great my most favourite cousin, whom I also thought of as an older sister, who took care of me when my mother left. I smiled when I saw her, but I noticed and handsome blonde man standing next to her. When I reached her, I hugged her small frame to me and said, 'Damn Jules have you gotten smaller or something?'

As I pulled away Jules punched me lightly and said, 'Shut up sis.'

'Ahh you love me Jules, so what's up you wanted to talk?'

'First of all I want you to meet Sam Braddock, my fiancée.'

'Ha ha very funny, I doubt you would get hitched Jules.'

Sam spoke up and said, 'I thought that too, but she said yes. So I'm all in.'

'Oh shit Jules you weren't joking, holy shit my sister is getting hitched that is awesome.'

Jules glared at both of us causing to laugh, 'Well if you two weren't ganging up on me, I have some more news. I'm pregnant, about 8 weeks along. I wanted you to be the first one to know, well other than Sam here.'

'Holy shit, holy fudging shit. You're going to be a Mom and married. Oh this is amazing. I'm so happy for you sis.'

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and looked over to Sam and told him to join since he was going to be family. I whispered to Jules, 'I'm so happy for you Jules.'

We pulled away from each other and sat down waiting for our waiter. When the waiter came we all order coffee, but before Jules could finish her order Sam butted in and said, 'She will have a green tea.'

Jules smacked Sam's chest and sighed and confirmed that she would have a tea instead of coffee.

With the waiter gone, Jules asked, "So how is life at fifteen?'

Andy frowned and answered, 'I just finished a few undercover stings and there are these two dick detective's that break the rules to get the result that they want. I hate working with them. But at least working with Traci is good. But I'm glad to be back on the streets instead of posing as a hooker.'

'Let me guess it's that Detective Swarek and that Luke guy with the same last name as might.'

'Dead right there, they are both too cocky for their own good. I'm surprised they haven't lost their jobs yet. '

Sam joined in on their conversation and said, 'I have an old army buddy of mine who is going to your division in a few days, he's pretty cool and he single. We should have a double date, us four. I think you'd like him.'

Jules laughed at Sam attempt to hook Andy up. Sam glared at Jules as Andy said, 'Why not, it's always good to meet new people and it would be fun to get to meet the new rookie.'

Jules stopped laughing and said, 'Wait you are agreeing to see someone, I thought you were would never date co-workers.'

'Technically he's not a co-worker and it seems it turned out well for you guys, I mean three years ago Jules you would not even look at a co-worker that way and now you're getting married and you have a bun in the over. Which I hope to hell gets Sam's tall genes.'

'Very funny Andy, I've met Nick I'm sure you two would get along, well I hope so.'

Their drinks came and they continued talking about how their lives had been for the past few years, with Andy coming on three years as being an officer, Sam's transitioning from a sniper in the army to a SRU officer and they also talked about Jules pregnancy and the upcoming wedding.

When it was time for Andy to go home to get ready for work she hugged both Jules and Sam goodbye and as she was leaving, Sam said, 'Nick Collins will pick you up at your place this Saturday at 7pm, be ready and he really is a nice guy Andy.'

Andy smiled and said, 'You better be right Braddock. I see you guys this weekend.'

Andy waved goodbye to them as she got on the back of her Kawasaki Ninja, pulled her helmet on and pulled away from the café and headed home.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or Flashpoint. The next Chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
